1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to the traditional CRT monitor, liquid crystal display (LCD) device has advantages of slim, compact, low power consumption, lifelike images, no flicker such that it gradually becomes the main development direction of the display market. The LCD device mainly utilizes the electro-optical effect of the liquid crystal by applying a voltage to control the tilt angle of the liquid crystal molecules. Therefore, the light emitted from the backlight source can pass through or not pass through the liquid crystal layer to achieve a selective light or dark effect so as to generate different colors and pictures to achieve the purpose of the display image.
However, the LCD device exist the color shift problem. Because the LCD device utilizes the liquid crystal to achieve the display, under different viewing angles, the effective refractive index of the liquid crystal molecules are not the same so as to cause the change of the light intensity of the transmitted light. Specific phenomenon is a reduced ability to transmit the light under oblique viewing angles. The display colors at the positive viewing angle and at oblique viewing angle are inconsistent, that is, the image which is observed normally at the positive viewing angle become abnormal at the oblique angle and it exist the color shift.